Tornado meets Volcano
by Little V
Summary: And maybe that's what happens when a Tornado meets a Volcano.


**Tornado meets Volcano.**

"And maybe that's what happens when a Tornado meets a Volcano". – "Love the way you lie", Eminem feat. Rihanna.

-x-

Fanfic escrita para o projeto "Aquarela", do 6v, baseada da imagem "rain", da Viria13. [Link: .com/gallery/27401355?offset=0#/d48tg7h]. O trabalho dela é maravilhoso, e vale a pena conferir. Sem mais delongas, a fic.

-x-

Talvez a parte mais admirável daquela cena fosse a forma como as mãos seguravam e puxavam um para mais perto do outro. Talvez fosse a forma como os nós dos dedos chegavam a ficar pálidos de tão fortes que se enfiavam na pele, ainda que por cima da roupa. Talvez fosse o modo de se beijarem, que era sensual e mesmo assim comportado. Um beijo de bocas bem abertas, de lábios bem esmagados, de algumas casuais mordidas, procedidas de respirações mais fortes. Talvez o que deixasse a cena realmente bonita fosse a chuva que caía acima do casal e que, com casuais relâmpagos e trovões, amainassem o desejo que sentiam e abafassem alguns gemidos que não podiam ser controlados.

No entanto, o mais admirável era o motivo propulsor de tal cena: o medo. Não fora ele quem levara a ruiva a sair descontrolada de dentro do castelo, gritando com o moreno de óculos quadrados e olhos profundos que insistia em proibi-la a se juntar de uma vez por todas à Ordem da Fênix – fora a raiva. A ruiva acreditava que ele estava a duvidar de sua capacidade, de suas habilidades como bruxa. Cabeça dura e geniosa como era, não percebera a tormenta naquele olhar que ficava cada dia mais cansado – olhar de alguém que já passara por muito, em pouco tempo. Porém, fora o medo que os fizera unirem-se sob a chuva, logo após a última tentativa de James, esta suplicante e sincera:

"Não posso deixar você entrar, porque te perder seria perder _muito_. E não estou disposto a correr esse risco. O preço é alto demais. Não posso imaginar ficar sem você, Lily."

Era medo de que tudo aquilo acabasse num piscar de olhos. Era medo de que a qualquer momento aqueles lábios não mais se unissem de forma tão apaixonada, de que aqueles dedos não mais encontrassem onde se afundar, de que aqueles braços e aquelas mãos não encontrassem mais o que tocar e agarrar. Pelos cantos dos olhos de ambos, pequenas lágrimas escorriam, misturando-se à água da chuva. Os amigos esquecidos dentro do castelo, perto à lareira, indiferentes à discussão que o casal travava, sem poder observar o sofrido e apaixonado beijo. Era um beijo com gosto de despedida, sem saber se ela viria de fato. Com gosto de saudade, sem saber quando sentiriam tal sentimento tão complicado. Era apaixonado e não poderia ficar para depois – não se sabia se haveria depois. Eram tempos de guerra. Nunca se sabe o que esperar.

"Eu nunca vou te deixar, James. Nem por um segundo.", foi o que a ruiva disse quando o namorado passou a beijá-la no pescoço, afastando da forma como podia os cabelos e roupas molhadas da pequena moça.

O motivo da discussão, esquecido. Não importava se lutariam, se ficariam escondidos, se ficariam do lado do bem, ou do lado do mal – embora estivessem irredutíveis quanto ao lado que haviam escolhido. O que importava _de verdade_ era que estivessem juntos. James Potter e Lily Evans não poderiam imaginar outra vida sem ser aquela que desejavam traçar lado a lado. Era absoluto.

"Faça amor comigo, Lily. Agora"

Sem se importar se alguém poderia os ver ali, no meio da chuva, parcamente escondidos sob a copa de uma árvore grande e velha, se amaram, como James pedira com tanta devoção ao amor de sua vida. Dentro de uma semana estariam formados, deixando uma etapa de suas vidas para trás e iniciando a mais difícil de todas. Queriam aproveitar cada segundo. _Mereciam_ aproveitar cada segundo. Deveriam fazer valer a pena, da forma mais louca e intensa que pudessem.

E talvez seja isso que acontece quando um tornado toma conta de um vulcão. Talvez eles se misturem de forma perfeita. Talvez eles causem estragos por onde passem, talvez causem inveja, porque são ambos grandiosos demais. Talvez causem choque, e admiração, talvez sejam exatamente como Lily e James são. É. Talvez seja exatamente isso. E acredite_: é uma cena admirável._


End file.
